


AND THE REST IS RUST AND STARDUST

by emptygalaxies



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: I like to think im poetic lol, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 05:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6942424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptygalaxies/pseuds/emptygalaxies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh has found his home</p>
            </blockquote>





	AND THE REST IS RUST AND STARDUST

Journeys end in lovers meeting, but here is where this one begins.

The first time he saw him, he fell.

Soft hair, hard body, open eyes and sad lips.

He was perfect.

He was made of stars and galaxies and things Josh couldn’t even begin to comprehend.

He was everything and nothing all at once.

There is darkness in life and there is light, and oh god, he was the light of lights, he was the sun.

Sun, son, bringer of life, brought of life.

His voice was angelic, haunting and it flowed into Josh’s bones and made itself at home. Broken, he was broken and he was seeping through the cracks.

Beautiful. He was beautiful.

He was orange and red and _pink_.

He was beautiful, but oh so lost. Singing as if the echoes would guide him home, if home was even a place anymore – for Josh it wasn’t, home wasn’t his apartment or his bedroom at his childhood house, home was here, _home was Tyler_.

**Author's Note:**

> I know its crappy okai


End file.
